Méfiezvous de ceux qui parlent peu
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: Parce que tout auteur de fanfics devrait s'essayer au threesome une fois! ThéodorexDracoxHarry. Comme tout ce qui contraria le Ministère, c'est une idée d'Albus qui fut à la base de ceci...Harry traîna les pieds mais Albus avait toujours raison!


**Titre : ****Méfiez-vous de ceux qui parlent peu**

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Pairing/Personnages: **Théodore/Draco/Harry

**Rating:** PG

**Nombre de mots** : 2151

**Disclaimer:** Loin de moi l'idée de vouloir réclamer la propriété de HP, c'est tout à JKR…

**Demandé par:** camille_miko

* * *

**Méfiez-vous de ceux qui parlent peu**

Comme la moitié des événements qui défrisèrent le Ministère et la horde de goules bien pensantes qui le composaient, ceci eut pour origine une idée d'Albus Dumbledore, feu Directeur de Poudlard.

Même sous sa forme de portrait, celui-ci continuait à mettre son grain de sel dans un peu près tout ce qui se tramait dans l'Angleterre magique, depuis l'internement de Dolorès Umbridge, qui fut une bonne chose, à la création d'un prestigieux prix destiné aux jeunes couturiers perpétuant ses habitudes vestimentaires, ce qui en fut une mauvaise, tout au moins au niveau du bon goût.

Le portrait, donc, était fort inquiet du devenir de deux jeunes Serpentards dans ce monde d'après guerre, pas franchement folichon pour les fils des vieilles familles, encore plus pour ceux qui avaient eu la stupidité de porter la marque comme le jeune Malefoy. Celui-ci, ne faisant jamais ses bêtises à moitié, avait réussi, Merlin sait comment, à impliquer Théodore Nott dans cet imbroglio. Ce n'étaient pas leurs parents respectifs qui allaient les défendre : Lucius était à Azakaban pour dix ans et Narcissa en maison d'arrêt : où elle était priée de rentrer tous les soirs après le travail d'infirmière à Sainte Mangouste dont elle avait écopé comme travaux d'intérêts généraux, quant aux parents de Théodore, une crise cardiaque avait emmené plusieurs mois avant son père rejoindre son épouse, décédée depuis des années.

Autant vous dire que la probabilité de voir un crétin revanchard, habilement planqué pendant la guerre et désormais avide de gloire, faire justice lui-même à la prochaine sortie en publique des deux amis était des plus élevée !

Le portrait demanda donc à Harry de les recueillir et de veiller sur eux pour un temps.

Ce fut le plus beau juron entendu dans le plus bureau directoriale depuis le jour où Godric avait flanqué une tape affectueuse sur la fesse de Salazar.

Cependant, fidèle à son image lisse de héros respectueux de l'avis de ses aînés, même ceux en deux dimensions et à l'huile, aidant les chats à traverser la route et les grands-mères à descendre des arbres où elles avaient grimpé,il s'exécuta.

En maugréant, mais il s'exécuta.

Le lendemain, Draco Malefoy et Théodore Nott posaient leurs valises à Grimmauld Square, sous les exclamations extasiées de Mme Black. Harry dût menacer de démonter à la masse le mur où elle était accrochée pour réussir à la calmer.

Le premier réflexe d'Hermione lorsque Harry avait annoncé son intention de s'installer dans la maison avait été de le traîner dans un magasin de bricolage puis dans une boutique d'ameublement.

Elle estimait l'ambiance de la maison délétère. Sauf qu'elle avait utilisé les termes 'te rendre cinglé', plus propres à être compris de son ami. Celui-ci avait haussé les épaules, puis réquisitionné l'aide de Georges et Ron avec lesquelles il avait passé deux mois à arracher tous les papiers et à refaire les carrelages d'une partie du rez-de-chaussée et du premier étage.

Tout cela pour vous expliquer pourquoi lorsque Draco prit possession de la chambre beige, juste à côté du salon le plus utilisé, au rez-de-chaussée, et que Théodore effectua la même manœuvre avec la chambre grise, même étage mais au bout du couloir juste après le salon vert, ils purent s'estimer heureux de leur installation.

Pour être tout à fait honnête, Harry avait envisagé tout d'abord de les faire dormir dans la cave mais, voyant l'expression d'Hermione à cette idée et soucieux de conserver ce qui faisait une grande part de l'ego masculins à sa place, il avait fait machine arrière à toute allure et sélectionné dans les chambres déjà restaurées ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour ses invités. Précisons juste que Melle Granger était enceinte des œuvres de Monsieur Weasley, hors mariage, ce qui faisait hurler Molly, et que son humeur en général aurait fait reculer n'importe quel Mage Noir doté d'un minimum de cervelle.

Ils s'observèrent tous les trois avec circonscription pendant plusieurs jours, Kreattur s'assurant qu'aucun des jeunes maîtres ne saute de repas pour éviter de rencontrer les deux autres. Draco pensait que Théodore lui en voulait, Harry craignait de réchauffer contre son sein deux vipères férues de magie noire quant à Théodore….bien malin qui pouvait dire ce que pensait le plus discret et secret des trois.

Au bout d'une semaine, le jeune Gryffondor en avait plus qu'assez de prendre seul ses repas dans la salle à manger d'apparat. Il fit donc acte d'autorité, posa son assiette sur un plateau et alla frapper à la porte de la salle à manger vénitienne (vous l'aurez sans doute déjà compris, mais Hermione s'était pas mal amusée au niveau de la décoration…).

Théodore se contenta de hausser un sourcil et de lui faire une place sur la petite table. Le repas se passa dans un silence qui rappelait les cours de Snape, les jours où il avait l'air encore plus de mauvais poil que d'habitude et où les élèves allaient jusqu'à respirer doucement pour ne pas l'énerver.

Le soir, quand Harry arriva en se demandant ce qu'il faisait là, sa place était déjà mise et ils eurent même une conversation :

« Tu pourrais me passer le sel, s'il te plaît ?

—Tiens.

—Merci, Nott. »

L'entente cordiale…

Au fil des jours, leur relation évolua quand même d'une façon positive : après avoir laborieusement cherché une sujet de conversation qui ne les amèneraient pas à tenter de s'entrégorger, (la famille, mauvais, la guerre, même pas la peine, les souvenirs d'école, encore pire…quant au Quidditch, Nott s'en moquait comme Harry de sa première catastrophe en potions !), ils en finirent par parler de la maison.

Toute une aile et certaines des pièces du corps principal restait encore à restaurer et les Weasley, ayant rouvert le magasin de Farces et Attrapes, ne pouvaient venir à l'aide d'Harry.

Théodore se révéla plein de goût, chose dont Harry était totalement dépourvu, et Harry plutôt doué pour les travaux manuels, chose à laquelle Théodore refusait de s'abaisser avec la dernière énergie. Le descendant de trois ministres et cinq présidents du Mangamot en train de coller des papiers peints à la moldu, vous imaginez ça ?

C'est dans une salle de bain que Draco, étonné des éclats de rire, les découvrit environ une semaine après qu'ils aient attaqué ces travaux conjoints. Harry avait fait un faux mouvement et avait réussi, Merlin seul sait comment, à se coller tout un rouleau du papier destiné à un boudoir sur le dos, et en partie dans les cheveux. A l'aide de sa baguette, d'eau chaude et de savon, Théodore Nott tachait de l'en débarrasser, tout en riant de bon cœur au spectacle du héros du monde sorcier entortillée dans de la toile de Jouy à fond crème et motif rouge comme un nem dans sa pâte.

Evidemment, Draco le prit assez mal, se sentant mis à l'écart, et fit un scandale.

Tout le monde évita tout le monde pendant trois jours.

Et puis la neige tomba. Harry avait pour celle-ci l'enthousiasme d'un enfant qui n'a pas toujours eu l'occasion de s'amuser autant qu'il l'aurait fallu et traîna les deux autres dehors, il avait bien retenu que Draco était plutôt pointilleux sur le partage de Théodore, pour leur apprendre à faire des anges des neiges. Ce fut le début d'une paix fragile….que le Gryffondor fracassa comme un imbécile seulement deux jours plus tard.

Légèrement éméché au vin chaud, il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de faire des yeux doux à Théodore dans la bibliothèque, sans se rendre compte que Draco était assis dans la même pièce.

Ce fut un jeune Malefoy furieux qui entraîna son ami d'enfance à l'étage, arguant que Potter ne voulait que profiter de lui et l'avait recueilli pour cette raison.

Harry les entendit se disputer en hurlant, Théodore demandant de quoi il se mêlait et est-ce qu'il ne s'était pas suffisamment ingéré dans sa vie jusque là, merci bien, et que s'il voulait, lui Théodore, que Harry profite de lui, c'était son problème, par Merlin !

Ce que à quoi Draco répondit que ce n'était pas juste, qu'il connaissait Théodore depuis des années, que Potter n'avait pas le droit de se mettre entre eux, alors que Draco n'avait jamais osé tenter sa chance….

Il ajouta tout un tas de stupidités douces à mi-voix, que Harry entendit seulement parce qu'il avait laissé tomber toute prétention de discrétion et avait collé son oreille à la porte…

Personnellement, il trouvait cela plutôt sirupeux, mais cela dût plaire au jeune Nott, vu les bruits qui commencèrent à s'élever dans la pièce…Même les Gryffondors savent qu'il y a des moments qui ne les regardent pas et Harry s'en partit bouder dans sa chambre, en rêvant aux mèches sombres de Théodore répandues sur l'oreiller emmêlées à la chevelure si blonde de l'autre Serpentard.

Il était jaloux et pire encore, il était troublé par la voix de Draco gémissant le prénom de Théodore. Peut-être que Skeeter et Ombrage avaient raison finalement : il était cinglé !

Le lendemain, ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois à la table du petit déjeuner. Théodore était aussi impassible que d'habitude, mais Draco ne cessait de rougir, n'osant regarder personne, et si maladroit qu'il se mit de la confiture de fraise sur le nez. Le spectacle distrayait beaucoup Harry, qui ne ratait pas une occasion de jouer sur les mots et d'accumuler les sous-entendus dans la conversation qu'il avait avec Théodore au sujet du réaménagement du jardin suspendu de Lady Rosalinde Black, autrefois l'une des merveilles du monde magique, et aujourd'hui une collection de pots vides et de débris végétaux sur la terrasse qui prolongeait le deuxième étage.

Il s'amusait beaucoup…mais il était toujours aussi jaloux !

Cela aurait put en rester là, la controverse aurait fini par se calmer, Harry aurait épousé Ginny et lui aurait fait une tripotée de mouflets tandis que les deux autres naviguaient d'un Manoir à l'autre.

Ce fut Théodore qui empêcha cet avenir là de se réaliser. L'après-midi même, tandis que Harry évacuait les débris de la terrasse, il l'entraîna dans la réserve attenante, une sorte de petite serre au bord de la terrasse et, entre deux vieux bacs d'étain et dans des odeurs de terreaux et de végétaux en décomposition, il entreprit de lui faire oublier son nom en lui donnant le baiser du siècle. Le Gryffondor, étant le roi des cancres en matière de sentiments, tenta de lui demander des explications : il le prenait pour qui, un type capable de ce genre de tromperies ? , même envers cette fouine de Malefoy, jamais Harry ne volerait le petit copain d'un autre, il n'était même pas gay, d'abord. Il aurait sans doute continué sa diatribe si l'autre ne lui avait fermé de nouveau la bouche d'un baiser agressif, avant de lui révéler que la veille au soir, entre autres confidences sur l'oreiller, Malefoy lui avait révélé avoir fantasmé pendant des années sur un certain attrapeur rouge et or.

Harry fut tellement estomaqué par la nouvelle qu'il en resta muet, à la grande satisfaction de son interlocuteur…

Ils passèrent une soirée tranquille, à comparer des échantillons de tissus et de papier peint. Dans le grenier, Théodore avait découvert tout un ensemble de nursery, du berceau à la table à langer, en passant par une bonnetière pour les brassières. Harry voulait refaire les deux chambres encore vides au premier pour y mettre Andromeda et Teddy quand il viendrait en visite, et il avait du mal à choisir des teintes qui ne jureraient pas abominablement avec les cheveux de l'enfant, quelque soit la couleur qu'il choisirait ce jour-là ! Après plusieurs heures de débats amusés, où Harry se fit traiter d'âne quand il affirma que le rouge et le vert allait bien ensemble (c'est ton filleul, Potter, pas un arbre de Noël), Draco se leva pour aller se coucher, Théodore fit de même, mais il saisit Harry par la main pour l'entraîner. Harry se leva instinctivement, puis il chercha à croiser le regard de Draco, qui rougit comme un homard qui vient de rencontrer une casserole d'eau bouillante et continua son trajet vers l'escalier. Harry prit cela pour un assentiment, et se laissa entraîner.

Ce fut sans conteste le plus grand choc de sa vie sentimentale : passer brusquement d'un peu de pelotage avec Ginny, alors que ses frères sont par là, au fait de tomber dans un lit avec deux jeunes gens, qu'il ne connaissait pas tant que cela.

Il adora ça !!

Au point que, six mois plus tard, quand les Aurors annoncèrent que la tension s'était apaisée et que les deux Serpentards pouvaient sans aucun risque reprendre le cours normal de leur vie, Draco fit reprendre le Manoir Malefoy par un lointain cousin en attendant la libération de ses parents et Théodore vendit une fortune son Manoir au Ministère pour y loger les délégations étrangères.

Après tout, ils avaient déjà un endroit où demeurer, et cela venait d'être restauré de la cave au grenier…

***Fin.


End file.
